mizupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tamerei
Appearance. Tamerei, is an average looking young man. He has the physical appearance of a 16 year old Japanese male. His eyes are strangely colored a deep reddish-purple, with his skin a light pale-tan, and a rich brown head of hair to match. He wears a slightly modified black shihakusho, his has a loose fitting hood that hangs just over his eyes. Over his shihakusho Tamerei also wears an emerald green tabard with a white roman “1” , and behind that a black “X”, on the back of the tabard he has the 4th division insignia, he wears this rather than a vice-captain’s badge. He wears his katana hanging from his hip, in a deep blue saya (scabbard). Personality. A complex personality might be the first way someone would describe Tamerei’s. He can be very welcoming to those who he is already friends with, and easily open to making new friends, thought on occasion he has been known to turn a cold cheek to those eager to become his friend. Being the oldest child in the Aozame branch family he was raised to be respectful of his elders, superiors, and peers alike. He always follows orders even when they conflict with his personal beliefs though that is rare, because he believes following orders is the best way to embody what it means to be a shinigami. That being said Tamerei has a huge character quirk. He is what many call a “tsundere boy”, meaning sometimes he can be rather standoffish when he really wants to be comforting, or show affection toward those he is close to. This has in the past driven a wedge between him, and friends (read as romantic interests). History. Born around 90 years ago, on the eve of a horrible storm, Tamerei was considered a blessed child to the Aozame family. He was born on the day of rain, and for one week after his birth there was a constant rain. His eyes stained a royal reddish-purple that week, from the brilliant green they had been at birth. He was raised by a strong mother and father for the first decade or so of his life. Though tragedy had struck the line of succession in the Aozame family when the corrupt Daisame branch of the Onagazame main family murdered Tamerei’s mother, and father in cold blood. He was scarred by this event, and cannot recall the memories. That night there was another storm, as if the sky wept with Tamerei at the loss of his cherished parents. After the trauma struck Tamerei he was allowed to move in with his Uncle, and his younger daughter. He spent much time with them training, and developing his blooming spiritual power. It seemed as though his cousin, Rinko also had spiritual powers of her own. They were close, like siblings for years. Best friends, rivals, even for a brief moment she expressed romantic interest. This is when his personality quirk developed. Tamerei didn’t exactly know how to approach her confession of love. He pushed her away even though he still cared for his newfound sister deeply. They are still on good terms but nothing has been the same, and he knows that fault lies solely on himself. Becoming a young adult, Tamerei’s uncle decided that it was time for him to decide to become a shinigami, or train to guard the main family. This was a difficult decision for him to make as he had never met anyone from the Onagazame family before, and knew nothing of the sacrifices it would mean to become one of their guards. It was when he was nearly ready to make his decision, one to protect his family that Rinko reviled to him who he was. Nothing so grandiose or heroic, but he was to be one day the head of the Aozame family, the position his Uncle was holding until he had come of age. With this new information, he knew that in order to fulfil the true role his family intended for him to take he could not sacrifice everything and become a guard of the Onagazame main family. He spent a few years training in the basic styles of the Onagazame family, learning a few of their stances, and strikes, but ultimately decided he was wasting too much time, and he needed to join the Shin’ ō Academy. Now several decades old, and ready to face the hardships, and challenges becoming a shinigami would entail, Tamerei took his first steps into the Seireitei proper. Awestruck by the white walls far as the eye could see, and the presence of such tremendous reiatsu, Tamerei knew this was the right decision. Here is where he would grow, and become strong enough to protect both the Onagazame, and Aozame family from tragedy, and fear. Tamerei overwhelmed by the new world he stepped into wanders through the Seireitei aimlessly for quite some time, before finally laying his eyes on the towering white buildings, the yellow roofs, and the abundance of students wearing white kimono with different colored strips, usually red or blue. His first day of classes, he took a big lead; His years of training under his uncle proving to put him several steps ahead of his class when it came to melee combat, be it hand-to-hand, or zanpakuto combat. He would move through his classes easily, being as his instructors referred to as “A brilliant example of being well rounded”. He wasn’t a master of any form, but was well above average. It wasn’t until he was in his 5th year that he met someone who took advantage of his weak points… Being that he neither excelled nor failed at any specialty. He was embarrassed, and in that he lost his temper. His reiatsu exploding for a moment, when this happened his sparring partner was thrown off balance, when a storm begins to roll in. His zanpakuto had transformed in this moment. It was a brilliant silver and blue long bow. He was able to mumble just two words before he fell unconscious “Downpour, Kaiyoku”. First in his class to learn shikai, and first in years to learn shikai while still in the academy, Tamerei took to his new weapon in a unique way. He trained hard, continuing his practice with his bladed sealed sate zanpakuto, and begin to take the steps to master his new bow zanpakuto. He did everything in his power to learn how to use his new shikai, and it’s very unique form. It was around this time, that strange happenings began to transpire around the academy: Freak rainstorms, floods around the grounds, and even gentle rains that would last weeks at a time. The other students, and instructors caught on rather quickly that this was being caused by the emotional highs and lows of Tamerei, but he seemed completely ignorant of this. As the time for graduation rolled around, Tamerei’s anxiety shot through the roof. He had no idea how he would become a good shinigami. He spent days tossing and turning in his sleep. It was around this time that he met members of the Onagazame family for the first time. They told him that just a few weeks before the son who was lost to them, that would have become the Onagazame family head had perished. For some reason this hit Tamerei pretty hard. He cried, the sky cried, and he took up the mantle of shinigami. Finding his way to the 1st division as their 3rd seat which baffled him. Not long after that he had transferred to the 4th division to learn more about Mizuro, and maybe learn how he led the 4th division. Plot. Annihilation of the Shin’ ō Academy- At the time, Tamerei was still the 3rd seat of the 1st division, and he was tasked to stand guard of the academy when an attack by the arrancar forces began. Captain of the at the time 13th division Shinya Tsubasa erected a massive barrier with the assistance of an unknown group of shinigami. This seemed to be more than enough to stop the attacking army. An enemy unknown to both factions found its way to into the Seireitei, and with a massive amount of power he shattered both the barrier, and eradicated the entire academy, killing hundreds, near thousands of young shinigami, and their instructors. Only a bloodied, burned, and dying Tamerei survived in the crater left behind by the explosive nova that was responsible for that much destruction. It took him a few weeks to heal enough to go back to training, but this event scarred him deeply, and he is still to the day shaken by the terror caused by such power. The attack itself actually removed his ability to feel the reiatsu of those around him, even powerful captains, and arrancar. This changed him, and he became grim, dark, and self-destructive. Ambassador of the Primera- The tragedy of the events prior to this caused the arrancar, and shinigami factions to reach out and call a truce of sorts, more of a nonaggression pact. After heated discussions with the heads of either faction, an arrangement was made to team up with each other, and a third faction. The fullbringers of the World of the Living. These groups would become staunch allies for now, to fight against the unknown threat now known to be a group called “The Seraphim” strange beings of horrifying power. No shinigami healing techniques were able to heal the “cursed burns” left behind on Tamerei’s back by the Seraphim whose name is still unknown. He requested permission to head to Hueco Mundo to test to see if he could feel arrancar reiatsu, or if it was still blocked from his detection like the shinigami around him were. He then met the Primera Andere Vibora. By forcing him to release his true shikai, through fear of death Andere and Tamerei became friends… of sorts. Andere then spent the next few hours causing Tamerei horrible pain that ended with him having finally healed wounds, and a new vice-captain level power. Meeting the Fullbringers- Without much in the way of permission Tamerei took it upon himself to go meet the fullbringers, they are after all allies of the shinigami. When he met them, it was awkward at first, but he learned something about them. They were more shinigami than the shinigami he knew. They were only here to protect the humans against any threat. Which after all is what the shinigami were supposed to be doing, but their fear was getting the better of them, and they were making moves toward self-preservation, not universal salvation. Zanpakuto. Name: Kaiyoku (海翼, Ocean Wing) Zanpakuto Spirit, in the sealed state Kaiyoku looks like a typical tachi, with a dark blue tsuka. The tsuba is oval shaped and has a wing on the left side of the blade, and a wave on the right side of the blade. The length is 35” (89 cm), and the tsuka is 17” (43 cm). Inner World Release Command: Ōame (大雨, Downpour) In the released state, Kaiyoku melts away into the rain the blade is then replaced with solid rain water, it becomes flexible yet solid. Shikai appearance Bankai Name: '''Tensuiryuu (天水竜,Celestial Water Dragon) appearance '''For: Shikai Name: Yami Ame Sōzō (闇雨創造, Dark Rain Generation) Type: Passive Cost: Low Range: Extremely long Description: Though no fault of his own, Tamerei’s own reiatsu manipulates the flow, and force of the rain. He doesn’t have direct control over his own ability to control rain, instead it’s fueled by his emotions. When he is focused on being calm, or trying to control the rain, the rain itself is relaxes into a gentle shower with cool winds. When he is enraged, or in extreme duress the rains become a vicious thunderstorm. Everything in between is possible based on his current emotional state as well. He has no direct control over this at this time. For: '''Shikai '''Name: '''Mitsudo Ya-Dan (密度矢弾, Density Projectiles) '''Type: '''Offensive '''Cost: '''Medium '''Range: '''Mid-Long '''Description: '''Tamerei can manipulate the density of the raindrops around him, he can use this solid water as projectile attacks, which he can fire from any direction within 30m of him. The rain projectiles can take on many different properties changing density, sharpness, and of course speed. Using this is also how he keeps his shikai state solid. The longer his shikai is active, and the more he tries to control the speed of the rain around him the more stressful the attempts are on his body to the point of complete exhaustion if used for too long. Limitations: Can only alter the density of water created by his own rain. '''For: '''Shikai Name: Yami Mizu Iijisu (闇水イージス, Dark Water Aegis) '''Type: '''Offensive-Defensive '''Cost: '''High '''Range: '''Short-Mid '''Description: '''By focusing water into a semi-solid highly pressurized spherical shell, Tamerei can protect himself from ranged, and melee abilities alike. Or if used offensively he use the high pressure to apply force on his enemies crushing them, if they are caught. This ability is so taxing on his body that using enough pressure to actually kill someone might kill him as well. This ability cannot be broken unless the sei/hak of the target is 3+ higher than his own. While possible to make people unconscious rather easily he typically does this as a last resort. '''For: '''Bankai '''Name: '''Tensuiryuu no Arashi ( 天水竜の嵐, Celestial Water Dragon's Tempest) '''Type: '''Offensive '''Cost: '''High '''Range: '''Very Long '''Description: '''By controling the flow of his riatsu through moving at an incredibly high speed Tamerei is able to create a vortex of razor sharp and incredibly dense rain drops. The winds and rain created through this technique are powerful enough to destroy buildings with ease without the manipulation of the density. While initailly this technique has a high cost, maintaining it requires almost no effort as the laws of physics and nature take care of most of the work after the storm starts. Stats. '''Class/level: EL-2 HAN: 14 REI: 15 (19) HAK: 15 SEI: 14 BUK: 21 (23) HOH: 21 (23) Points Earned: 60 Total: 100 Trivia. **Tamerei's character song is Colorful World, he also has this dance memorized **His favorite color is purple. **He is terrified of touching eels. **Tamerei is also the most "tsundere" shinigami in the Gotei 13 **I'll Face Myself is Tamerei's battle theme song. Though it currently doesn't fit his aggressive fighting style.